In computer graphics, an image data may be rendered and provided to a display device. In some cases, a display device may include a head mounted display (HMD) device. HMD devices may be used in virtual reality systems wherein movement of the HMD results in a change in the image data to be displayed. In some cases, virtual reality sickness is a side effect of using an HMD in virtual reality or even augmented reality systems. A user of the HMD device may be sensitive to image updates due to the closeness of the HMD display to the user's eyes. For example, image updates that lag behind the user's head movement may cause discomfort. Image updates incurring a delay may be associated with the various components involved in an image update process flow. For example, a sensor at the HMD device may detect movement, and a sensor event may be sent to a source, such as a source computing device that is peripheral to the HMD. New updates may be rendered by the source, and provided back to the HMD. In some cases, these steps may require up to 40 milliseconds. This delay time may be associated with virtual reality sickness felt by a user.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.